The Side You've Never Known
by AccidentProne24
Summary: ("And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am" – The Goo, Goo Dolls) Love is a very strange emotion indeed. Sometimes it lasts forever, and sometimes it fades. The really funny thing about it though, is, that it is unexpected... Rated M for sex, violence, and language.
1. Jealousy

Chapter One: Jealousy

He looked up as the teacher walked in, his blonde hair falling into his face a bit. He put down his pencil and tilted his head side to side popping his neck. He didn't quite catch what she had said when she walked into the room, but he noticed a tall brunette male entering the room and taking the empty seat next to Helga G. Pataki. He sighed in relief when she instantly began to talk to the new kid. _Thank God_ he thought and started to take notes on what Mrs. Harrison had started to write down. "Today class, we will be learning about the great trek of the ancient Inca people".

The class seemed to go on for what seemed like forever. He heard Helga laugh and couldn't help but glance at the new kid who had his feet up on the desk and was going on about an adventure he had when he stole something or another from a store. Typical. The new kid had to be a bad kid, no doubt he would turn out to be a bully as well. Arnold let out a sigh as the bell rang and he got up, packing his things in his book bag and then turned to leave the class, only to run directly into the one person he really didn't want to get involved with today.

"Watch where you're going, football head!" she shrieked and he just apologized, as usual, and left the room. He heard the new kid laugh and ask Helga what the whole "football head" thing meant. He ran a hand through his hair and headed to his locker. The day had only just begun, and he was already wanting it to be over. It was a normal day for him. He was used to it, though, he still wanted nothing to do with Helga today.

Helga watched him leave and sighed "why, 'football head'?" she turned her attention to the new kid, "oh… you heard that?" he nodded, "it's my nickname for him since grade school. Believe it or not, he had a weird shaped head for a very long time" she said and laughed, "so… the teach introduced you as Jake?"

"Jacob Valkyrie" he bowed, "but yeah, you can call me 'Jake' if you want to" he smiled, looking the blonde female over. She had an attitude, he liked that. Also, she was gorgeous. Helga had grown to be a beautiful young lady. Her hair had grown out and she started to keep it down aside from a couple of pieces pulled to the back of her head and tied off with her signature bow. She no longer had a unibrow, she had started to pluck them and keep them a certain shape. It made her look so much better. Instead of a pink and white dress, she adorned a pair of black jeans that accentuated the curvature of her bum, and whatever color shirt she decided to wear that day. Today, it just so happened to be a pink halter top with a white leather jacket. Either way, she had Jake mesmerized. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and walked out, Jake following behind her "you gonna follow me all day?" she asked.

"You said yourself, you had art next so I'm just following you so I don't get lost" He admitted, "by the way… you are very pretty"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me bucko…" she said flatly as she walked. She met eyes with a certain male and stuck her tongue out as she walked by.

Arnold sighed and watched them walk by. He saw the new kid give him the stink eye and raised an eyebrow "what the…" he shook his head and started to his trigonometry class. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to meet eyes with his best friend "heya bud" the African American teen said grinning from ear to ear "guess what just happened"

Arnold smiled "what happened Gerald?"

"I just got up enough guts to ask Phoebe out… and she said yes!" he crossed his arms behind his head and sighed happily. Arnold blew a strand of his blonde hair out of his face and chuckled "'bout time…" he said pushing his friend lightly. As they walked down the hall, a black haired female walked up to them "good morning!" she sang.

"Hey, Rhonda" Arnold said and smiled.

"O. M. G. Arnold, you'll never believe what I just saw!"

He tilted his head "what?"

"I totally just saw Helga and the new kid, Jake, macking!"

For some reason he felt something inside of him snap "really… are you _sure_ you aren't just making it up?"

"Dude! What is wrong with you?"

Arnold shook his head "sorry… I have no idea where that came from."

Rhonda looked at him for a moment and blinked "do you honestly care? I mean, jeez. Defensive much. And yes I really _did_ see them"

Arnold kept his mouth shut, but he ground his teeth a bit _what is wrong with me? Why should I even care? She got herself a boyfriend, so what? It's not like I like her or anything… right?_ He thought for a moment and backed up a bit, "I uh… I gotta piss… I'll see you guys in class" he ran to the bathroom and turned on the sink. He splashed cold water on his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror "what's happening to me?" he asked his reflection and sighed _I can't possibly be jealous… I mean, yeah, she's gotten prettier over the years. But, once someone is ugly on the inside, it's just a turn off_. He stopped for a moment and turned off the water. "I'm not jealous of him…" he said as though he were trying to convince himself. "I can't be jealous of the new kid… right? I mean, it's _just_ Helga"

He heard a toilet flush and shut his mouth _great… I didn't know anyone was in here_. None other than Jake Valkyrie stepped out of the bathroom stall and walked to the sink. He looked over at Arnold "sup" was all he said before turning on the water and washing his hands "you shouldn't talk to yourself man… people will think you're crazy" with that, he dried his hands and left the restroom. Arnold clenched his fists "of course… it just _had_ to be _him_"

Jake let out a sigh _what was with that guy? Does he like Helga?_ He laughed and walked back into the art classroom "what an interesting school" he said as he sat down next to Helga, who just flipped her hair back. "Something weird just happened in the bathroom. I heard some guy talking about being jealous or not being jealous of me?"

Helga looked up at him "why are you talking to me? Isn't it bad enough that you kissed me even though I told you not to?"

"You… hey! You kissed me back!"

"As if… you are not my type" Helga blushed and continued working on her sketch. Jake looked at it "that looks like the guy I saw in the bathroom"

Helga stopped "wait… what?"

"Yeah, he was talking to himself. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself that he wasn't jealous of me… unless he was talking about another new kid"

She raised an eyebrow "jealous? Of you? HA! Arnold isn't the jealous type… besides, he's way better than you so he doesn't need a reason to be jealous"

"Unless he saw us"

Helga looked down bushing profusely _what? Would he be jealous if he saw Jake and me kiss? _She thought for a moment, _my eyes were open, I didn't see him but I did see…_ she slammed her fist on the table "Rhonda" she said flatly.

"Excuse me?"

"She's the busybody of the school. She knows what goes on in and out of classrooms. She was standing by the lockers when you kissed me! It all makes sense! _She_ must have told Arnold!" She looked at him, "that still doesn't explain the jealousy… unless" _does he like me?_ "Nah… not possible"

Jake looked at her "what's not possible?"

"None of your business…"

Jake snapped his fingers "I understand now! You like him!"

"Doi! He's my friend!" Helga rolled her eyes and continued sketching.

"No… I mean _like_ him… as in attracted to him"

In the silence, the sound of a pencil snapping echoed throughout the classroom. Jake backed away from Helga for a moment. Her face was so red, he could swear she was about to explode. "I was right! You _do_ like Arnold!"

"Keep it down, would ya!" she shrieked, "criminey, do you think I want the whole class to know?!"

Jake smirked "go out with me"

"Are you nuts?!"

"Please? Just one date, I won't try anything… we can get to know eachother and if all goes well… maybe a second date?"

Helga sighed "fine! One date… but I doubt I'll like you. You bug me"

Jake laughed "we'll see… oh, and if you don't, I'll just have to tell everyone about…" he snatched her locket off of her neck, "this!" he grinned.

Helga gasped "you're going to blackmail me!? That just makes me hate you even more!" she tried to snatch her locket that contained a new picture of Arnold inside "seriously! Give. It. Back!"

"Nope" Jake smirked, "if all goes well on our date, I'll give it back… deal?"

"You're doing this so I don't back out?"

"Yup…" he grinned, "deal?"

Helga shook her head "you're really something… in another life, where you weren't trying to _woo_ me, we could have been good friends. I like the way you think. I am going to have to warn you, no one… and I _mean_ NO one, blackmails me and comes out without a black eye or two"

"Deal?!"

"Fine!" she shook his outstretched hand, "deal babe" she said and the bell rang. Just in time.

Arnold walked out of his classroom, and ran directly into Phoebe "oops, sorry Phoebe," he said helping her up off the floor, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" she smiled and straightened her glasses, "are _you_ okay? You look pale"

"I… can I get your advice on something? I mean, you know Helga right? What am I saying? She's your best friend, of course you know her…"

"You're asking _me_ for advice on _Helga_?" Phoebe asked, a bit skeptical.

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck "actually… it's more a problem I'm having… regarding Helga"

"I'm all ears…"

"Well, Rhonda told me she saw her and the new kid, macking…"

"Macking? Oh! You mean making out, right? I can't get over these new terms… so strange" Phoebe sighed and motioned for Arnold to follow her outside. He did so, continuing to tell her about that morning.

"You? Jealous? I never would have thought… but what do I know? There's always two sides to everyone. Like, take Helga for instance. She's a bitch to everyone right? But I know a much more gentle side to her than you do… get it?"

Arnold nodded, "do you think I'm jealous of that guy though?"

"It's possible… do you like Helga?"

"As a friend? Yeah" he sighed sitting on the bench by the side of the building. Phoebe shook her head "what about… like as in a romantic way?"

He froze. _Do I?_ "What do you mean?" he asked, "as in… do I… _like_, like her?"

"That's the only thing I can think of if you're jealous because some guy made out with her" she shrugged, "but what do I know? I've only known you my whole life" she smiled. "Ask yourself, really ask yourself if you like her… you have to look at the possibilities that you just may actually like her. What do you think of her? Looks, personality… etcetera…"

Arnold thought for a moment "she's definitely pretty… I'll give her that. She's a bit nicer to me lately. When her attitude changed, I was freaked out at first… but now I'm starting to like it. She's one of those independent girls. I've always admired that about her. But do I _like_, like her? I don't know… I care about her, I think she could do better than that new kid… but…" _like me_ he shook his head, _did I just think that? Do I like her?_

"Like you right?"

Phoebe was so perceptive it was scary. Arnold just let out a sigh "how…"

"Phoebe! I have to talk to you… right now… it's an emergency"

He looked up to see none other than Helga walking toward the two. "Oh, hey football head" she said flatly.

"I have to go, Arnold… text me if you figure it out okay?" she handed him a slip of paper with her phone number on it and left with Helga.

Arnold sat there for a moment watching them leave and leaned back against the building. He let out a sigh "like… me…" he said finally and then leaned forward putting his head in his hands. "Just great… now I'm _really_ confused" he shook his head.

"Okay… spill, what's on your mind?"

He looked up, seeing his best friend munching on an apple "it's not like you to sit all alone deep in thought"

"Gerald… I think I might like a girl"

"Good! Bout time you get over Lila" he joked, taking a seat beside his buddy. He smiled, "so who's the girl?"

"You're not going to believe me when I tell you… but… I… I think… I think I like… Helga"

Gerald nearly choked on the piece of apple that was in his mouth and coughed a bit "Hel…ga?" he choked out, "you… you mean to tell me, that _you_ like HELGA!?"

Arnold sighed, "I think so… I mean… when Rhonda told us all that she caught them making out, I just… something inside of me snapped"

He looked at the blonde teen beside him and crinkled his nose "but… _Helga_?"

"Don't ask me… like my grandpa used to say, love is unpredictable"

"Hold up, _LOVE_!? Are you telling me that you _love_ Helga?"

"I don't know!" Arnold nearly shouted, "and keep it down, I don't know for sure yet… I don't want the whole world to know"

"So you _think_ you _might_ like her?"

"Yeah…" he stood up, "I uh… I gotta think, I'll see you later" He started to walk toward the cafeteria. _What is wrong with me today?_ He thought as he got his tray and took a seat by himself and ate. _She is really pretty…_ he gulped, _and… her eyes are like pools of crystal blue water_ he smiled to himself and started thinking of the good qualities of Helga G. Pataki, from her smile, when she was being sincere, to her figure, even her attitude. _I never thought I'd think of her like this_ he stood up as the bell brought him out of his thoughts and threw away his lunch tray. _God my head hurts…_

* * *

First Chapter done! What do you think? This is actually my first HA! Fic but it most likely won't be the last. I've loved this show for years and it is definitely a part of my childhood. Anyway, please review. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as its done. I have to have at least three reviews first though :)

-EMnEM23


	2. Realization

Chapter Two: Realization

The rest of the school day seemed to go by in a blur. The only thing she remembered was the deal she had made and the conversation she had with Phoebe during lunch.

_"__He's blackmailing you Helga… you seriously can't be thinking of going along with it" Phoebe had said looking at her friend, "I honestly think you should reconsider, regardless of the dirt he has on you"_

_Helga sighed "I want to… but he'll tell everyone… including Arnold" She put her head in her hands "I don't know what else to do here, I mean criminey" she let out another sigh and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear "I don't have a choice… if I want… you-know-who to know I like him… I'll tell him myself. I don't want some new kid to blab about my secret, even if I _do_ want Ar… I mean him to know… eventually"_

_Phoebe nodded "you should tell him"_

_"__What!?" Helga stood up, "are you NUTS!?" she shook her head. "If I did that… he… he would… never come near me ever again… I know he doesn't love me the way that I love him" she sighed, "if I ever tell him… it certainly won't be before I have to go on that stupid ass date with that piece of shit new kid"_

_Phoebe shook her head "I still think you should come clean… you might actually be surprised"_

_"__Huh? Wait just a minute, you were with him… what were you two talking about anyhow?"_

_"__Nope! I'm not telling. I may be _your_ best friend, but I still keep my _other_ friends' secrets" She smiled just as the bell rang, "we'd better get going, don't want to be late!"_

Helga closed her locker and turned to face none other than Arnold "Oh, hey" was all she said before turning and starting to walk toward the exit. Arnold grabbed her arm "hold on a sec" he said and she turned around. Something seemed different about him but she just couldn't put her finger on it "I have to go home, football head" she said but he put his hands on either side of her head "I have to talk to you, first" he said with almost no emotion at all.

"Then talk, I haven't got all day"

"What's the deal with you and that Jake kid?"

Helga looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger. She tilted her head "what's it to ya?"

_She's seriously going to play this game? Fine. _He smirked "wouldn't you like to know?" he played with a strand of her hair for a second before tucking it behind her ear "spill, Pataki"

"You first, Arnoldo" she gave him an equal smirk as her cheeks turned red _did he just touch my hair?_

"Just trying to see if what Rhonda said was true… now spill"

"Why do you even care?" She asked. _Is he… jealous?_ She tried to duck under his arm but he caught her by the arm "just tell me"

"You first, football head" she stuck her tongue out, childishly causing the blonde male to growl a bit before letting out a sigh "fine!" he said and pinched the bridge of his nose for a second "I'm just concerned for my friend okay?"

"Concerned? About me? I can take care of myself thank you… and for your information, I might actually like this new kid! He asked me out and I said 'yes' is that a problem?"

Arnold felt the knot beginning to form in his throat and gulped "oh" was all he said and his hand left the wall on the side of her head. He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned around "well then… if this is what _you_ want…" he started to walk away. Helga slid down the wall _why did I just say that? Why couldn't I have just said he was a pain in my ass that I wanted him to just go fuck off and then tell Arnold how I felt?_ She hit her head against the wall "I'm so stupid…"

Once outside, his fist hit the brick wall "I'M SO STUPID!" he cried as he struck it once more. "GAH!" he gripped his hair and slid down the wall "how could I _actually _think she might be interested in me… she _hates_ me for crying out loud!" He pulled his knees up "I'm a FUCKING moron!"

"Arnold?"

He looked up to see Phoebe coming around the corner. He sighed "I took your advice Phoebe… I thought about it, long and hard, and realized… I do like her… but, I'm just a fool. I should just give up"

"What?" Phoebe sat beside him, "why should you give up?"

"I… I confronted her about this morning… she likes him, he asked her out and she said 'yes'… what else can I do"

"Hmmm… I see" Phoebe bit the inside of her lip for a second _I can't believe I'm doing this…_ "She lied"

"What?" Arnold looked at her surprised, "what do you mean?"

"He didn't ask her out… he _forced_ her to go out with her, just like he forced a kiss on her this morning. He has her… uh… something private of hers that he is using against her… a secret, if you will"

"That jackass is _blackmailing_ her!?" He stood up, "when I get my hands on that dickhead I'm gonna…"

"NO!" Phoebe stood up and grabbed him, "first of all, that's just not like you at all Arnold… secondly, the leverage he's got on her outweighs her willingness to tell him to… in Helga speak, 'fuck off'"

Arnold looked at her surprised "nice choice of words there, Pheebs…"

"Also, if she finds out that I told you _any_ of this… she'll kill me"

Arnold nodded "then she won't find out I heard it from you" he pushed passed her, "I know it's out of character for me but… you can't stop me Phoebe. I'm gonna teach that new guy a lesson he'll never forget… you can't blackmail Helga G. Pataki and not leave without something broken… not while I'm around"

Phoebe's mouth dropped "but… you don't fight! It's not you!"

"He deserves it… besides, I can't just let her go out with that douche… not if she really doesn't want to" he started walking across campus. Phoebe just watched him go "oh no… we have a big, big, BIG problem" she dialed Gerald's cell and waited until he answered "Gerald, we have a HUGE problem!"

Arnold looked around the halls and everywhere he could think to look. He clenched his fists _he must have gone home_ he sighed and popped his neck then decided it would be best just to walk back to the Sunset Arms and think this through. Maybe Phoebe was right. He wasn't a fighter, he usually used his words to get through things. Then again, thinking back on that morning he clenched his fists. _Nope… this kid is gonna get it_.

Helga finally stood up _I have to find Phoebe…_ she walked outside, running into the very person she wanted to see "there you are!" Phoebe said grabbing her arm, "no time to lose!"

"What's going on? Where's the fire?" Helga asked but Phoebe just pulled her across campus "we have a very big problem!"

"Phoebe, calm down… tell me"

"Don't hate me…"

"SPILL!"

"_He_ knows!"

Helga raised an eyebrow "who Gerald? I know… you told me he asked you out this morning"

"NO! Arnold! He _knows!"_

Helga felt her face get hot "wait… _knows_, knows?"

"YES!" Phoebe said in a panic. Helga looked at her not sure what to say. "Knows I like him?"

"No… not that… the _other_ thing"

"Wait… the Jake problem?"

Phoebe nodded and then bowed "I'm sorry… he was just so… depressed I had to say something"

"Phoebe!" Helga scolded.

"That's not all… he's… he told me he's… he's gonna beat the new kid to a bloody pulp!" she exaggerated

"He's WHAT!?"

"Oh, I doubt that" a voice said before Jake slid off the roof, landing between them. "He can definitely try… I like a challenge when I like a girl" he winked and then flipped out his butterfly knife, "but… I _hate_ competition… so I gotta eliminate my competitor" he laughed before walking away.

"Did that just…"

"Happen?"

Helga watched him get into a car and drive away "you _have_ to warn Arnold!" Phoebe cried.

"Me! You're the one who blabbed! This is all _your _fault!"

Gerald ran up to them "you… you said" he bent over and grabbed his knees to catch his breath, "you wanted to meet me here? What's the problem"

"Arnold is going to get himself killed!" Phoebe turned around but realized that Helga had disappeared, "He wants to fight the new kid!"

"What!? That kid's from Detroit!"

"I KNOW! You have to warn him!" She cried, "he's never fought before, not to mention, Jake has a KNIFE!"

Gerald's eyes went wide and he dialed his best friend, it went straight to voicemail of course and he cussed "What the fuck, Arnold! Are you crazy? I know what's going on, call me back now! That kid is from Detroit and you don't even know how to fight!" he hung up and growled. "If Jake doesn't kill him, I will"

"Gerald… we have to stop them from fighting."

* * *

Well chapter two is up as promised. Let me know what you think :)

-EMnEM23


	3. No Backing Down

Chapter Three: No Backing Down

Jake sat at home running his knife across a sharpening stone. He whistled while he did so and when he pulled the blade away he smirked touching the tip and edge and then sticking his bleeding finger in his mouth "perfect… not that I mind going to jail… again" he laughed a dark evil laugh and flipped his emo style bangs out of his face to examine the knife further. "Even if it makes Helga hate me… it will be so worth it to watch that goody, goody fucker bleed-out"

Arnold was up in his room punching a punching bag to "You're Insane" by Escape the Fate. He smirked as he landed another successful punch, sending the bag swinging backward. Beads of sweat began to form and slide down his skin. He breathed hard as he sent a judo kick against the hanging sandbag. He smirked and stopped for a moment, getting a drink of water from his water bottle that he kept next to his bed "I may have not fought intentionally… but I do know how to defend myself" he pulled his shirt over his head and used it to wipe the sweat from his brow. He reached over and turned off his Ihome and let out a sigh. He was exhausted. He walked around the room a bit before climbing to the roof, feeling the chilly air against his bare, damp, chest.

He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He looked up at the night sky. He started to think. Maybe it _was_ a bad idea. He crossed his arms behind his head _what am I thinking? I'm not doing this for me… I'm doing it for Helga_ he nodded _I can't just let him blackmail her and get away with it_. He smirked "To think… I used to loath the idea of ending up with her, now… I'm willing to fight for her?" he picked up his phone and turned it back on. He had a voicemail.

_"__What the fuck, Arnold! Are you crazy? I know what's going on, call me back now! That kid is from Detroit and you don't even know how to fight!"_

"Says him…" he sighed, and typed a text "thanks for the heads up about the knife… but, I'm still going through with this. There is nothing to say or do to stop me" he hit send and crawled back down to his room and lay down, over the blankets.

His phone buzzed a short time later. He checked the text "why do you want to fight him so bad in the first place?"

"Helga" that was all he wrote and hit send. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Phoebe curled up to Gerald and smiled "so? What did he say?"

"He's fighting for… Helga?" Gerald rubbed his head, "oh man…"

"I knew that already" she admitted and stood up, "it's getting late… your best friend has gone crazy, just deal with it. Goodnight Gerald" she left his room and started on her way home. She called Helga.

"Hey Pheebs, what's up?"

"He's not backing down… he's really going to defend your honor. He told Gerald that there was nothing he could say or do to stop him"

"What!?" she cried and crawled out of bed, "are you serious? Do you know what that means?!"

"No… what?"

"He likes me… he actually… likes me!" she fell back onto her bed

"HELGA!"

"What?"

"You're going to let him go through with this? You're going to let him put _his_ life on the line!?" she pulled the phone away from her ear and blinked for a minute, "that guy had a KNIFE!"

Helga came back to reality "oh… right…" she slipped her shoes on and started for the door "then, I have to go talk some sense into him"

"I wish you luck Helga… just don't let him go through with it. If you tell him how you feel, you don't have to worry about Jake's deal!"

Phoebe was right. She sighed "you're right… I'll text you later" she hung up and started the walk to the Sunset Arms.

Arnold's eyes opened to the sound of a knock on the front door. He looked at the clock and raised an eyebrow "who the heck is knocking on the door at midnight?" he walked down the stairs, not bothering to put on a shirt and opened the front door. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I heard you wanted to fight me… well here I am… let's do this"

Arnold clenched his fists "when and where?"

"Outside, and now"

He smirked "anxious to lose, Jake?" he crossed his arms and the brunette laughed, "More like anxious to beat you to a bloody pulp" Arnold closed the door and the two walked out into the street. Helga could see them from afar and gulped "oh no… I'm too late"

"So… you like Helga, eh? Determined to _die_ for her!?" Jake withdrew his knife and lunged. Arnold managed to dodge just in time to land an elbow to Jake's face. "You're determined to _kill_ me?"

"You know it" he smirked and licked his blade. Arnold clenched his teeth and tackled Jake to the ground, attempting to knock the knife out of his hand. Jake had other plans. He turned the blade in his hand and plunged it into the other teen's shoulder. "AAH!" he growled and pulled the knife out, throwing it across the street "that's it!" Arnold, though his shoulder was pouring blood, he punched but Jake managed to roll out from under him just in time.

He smirked "missed me!" he laughed and pulled a second knife out of his pocket and stabbed it into Arnold's side as he was pulling himself off the ground. "You cheap-shot!" he pulled himself up and pulled the knife from his side. His vision was starting to get blurry, but he refused to give up.

"Arnold!" Helga yelled as she approached the two. He glanced up, letting his guard down for a moment. That moment was just enough to allow Jake to knock the knife out of his hand and plunge it into his side again, this time tackling him to the ground "you can't have her… I'll make sure of it!" Arnold kicked him off of him and pulled the knife out again "would you knock it off!" he threw it across the street and tackled Jake.

He began to violently punch him in the face "you wanna kill me!? You're gonna have to try harder than that!" he punched him one last time before he felt a hand clasp on his arm "no more…" he turned to see Helga, and then looked down, Jake was already knocked unconscious.

He pulled himself off of the teen and turned toward Helga before he got dizzy and fell to his knees _shit… am I still bleeding?_ He put his hand to his side that started to sting from the knife wounds "Arnold!" Helga cried, but he could only hear a high pitched tone as his vision started to fade. He fell into her lap, unconscious.

"HELP!" she cried and a few lights turned on in the boarding house. A few seconds later, Oscar and Mr. Huynn ran out "what happened?"

"There was a fight… he was stabbed a few times"

"Grandpa! Come quick!" Mr. Huynn yelled. And soon, Grandpa hobbled down the stairs and rushed to his grandson's side "Arnold will be okay, as far as I can tell, he didn't get hit in any major organs… just to be sure, I have to take him to the hospital." He looked at Helga, "who started it?"

"He… did" she pointed at the unconscious Jake still laying in the middle of the road. "Oscar, call the police. Tell them I already took my grandson to the hospital"

Oscar nodded "yes grandpa" he said and pulled out his phone "yes, there was an attack outside of Sunset Arms boarding house, Grandpa already took Arnold to the medical hospital, the other one who attacked and stabbed him is barely conscious but suffered minor injuries as Arnold tried to defend himself." He nodded toward Phil who scooped up his grandson and carried him to his old green car.

Helga followed "mind if I come? I just need to be sure he's going to be okay… its kinda all my fault anyway"

Phil raised an eyebrow and nodded "you can explain on the way" as Helga got in the back with Arnold and held him on her lap, Phil started the old rust bucket and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

Helga stroked Arnold's hair and caressed his face "Oh Arnold… it's all my fault that you're hurt" she said and sighed.

"So tell me, how is this your fault?"

"He did this for me… that other guy stole my locket with a picture of someone I liked in it and threatened to tell everybody including the boy I liked that I liked him… he blackmailed me into going out with him… Arnold found out and… well… sort of picked a fight with him"

"I see" Phil said and turned his eyes back to the road. "So he fought this guy in order to protect your integrity? That sounds like something my grandson would do, that's for sure, but fighting?"

"I was coming to talk him out of it… but when I got close, they had already started fighting…" she sighed and looked down at his unconscious form on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and couldn't help but look down at his bare chest _he's even still in his pajamas!_ She gulped and brushed her hand across his chest, letting it rest on his heart. He shifted a bit but didn't open his eyes.

Helga sighed _I should have just told him the truth…_

* * *

Chapter three all done for you guys... enjoy!

-EMnEM23


	4. Back to Square One

Chapter Four: Back to Square One

He slowly faded back into consciousness, feeling the warmth of someone's hand in his. He tried to speak, but it only came out as a groan. Arnold's eyes slowly fluttered open and he closed them again, due to the brightness of the room. "Urgh…"

"Oh! You're awake!" the warmth in his hand quickly withdrew and he frowned. He turned his head and squinted a bit to let his eyes get used to the light. Once he opened his eyes, he was very surprised with whom he saw sitting in the chair beside him. He could hear the steady beeping of a monitor and felt something in his arm. "Helga?"

"Uh… yeah" she rubbed the back of her neck, "how you feeling, football head?" he let out a sigh and nodded and then looked at the ceiling, starting to remember what had happened.

He fought Jake and got stabbed a few times. He then realized the stinging sensation in his side. He winced "I'm okay… been better" he let out a sigh and then turned his head to see the old man asleep on the couch against the wall. He smiled a bit.

"Why would you do that?" he turned back to face the female and tilted his head. "You could have gotten yourself killed, you dummy!"

Arnold laughed a bit "I… I didn't think it through…" he leaned back into the pillow and sighed, "I just… I don't know why I decided to fight him… I'm usually not one to fight… anybody…"

"You usually use your words…" Helga crossed her arms, "but that doesn't explain anything… what made you want to fight him?"

Oh yeah, she was there. He remembered her calling his name and Jake catching him off guard. "I… I just don't like him" he lied.

"You're lying" She had caught him, "now, tell me the truth…"

"I..." he sighed, "He was… blackmailing you" there was silence between them for what seemed like forever. He finally looked over to see that she wasn't looking at him. She appeared to be thinking. "Why were you at the boarding house?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned "huh?"

"Why were you at the boarding house?"

"Oh… I came to try to talk you out of fighting him… Phoebe kind of told me you were going to… I got there a little late" She looked back at the door again, "would I have been able to talk you out of it?"

That was a good question. After realizing that he had feelings for the girl, she might have been the only one who _could_ have talked him out of it. Or he might have just gotten angrier since she _had_ told him she liked Jake. He might have thought that she were trying to protect Jake. He sighed "I don't know if anyone would have been able to… I guess I was determined to fight for you" well, it was out now. He couldn't take it back. He felt stupid for letting her know, but, maybe it was worth it.

"_Me_ but why?" she looked back at him and tilted her head, waiting for him to speak. He seemed to think for a moment _is he going to tell me? Or is he just going to keep it to himself?_

"Because you… you're my friend"

That did it. She flopped back against the back of the chair "great" she hadn't mean to say that out loud. She closed her eyes to try and keep herself from taking her emotions out on him like she always did. _That wasn't what I thought he was going to say_.

_Why did I just say that!?_ He mentally slapped himself, _moron! Just tell her!_ He looked at her "Helga-"

"I'd better go… I'm going to be late for class" she stood up and left, trying to hide the tears that were now streaming down her face. Grandpa had woken up and saw her leave, wiping her eyes. He sat up and looked at Arnold who was looking down at his hands that were resting on his lap.

"What's on your mind, Shortman?"

"I always seem to screw things up Grandpa… why can't I just be honest all of a sudden?" He heaved a sigh and looked up, "what should I do?"

"Sounds to me, like you might like the girl" he smiled and hobbled to Arnold's side. "She reminds me of Pookie… may she rest in peace" he took his grandson's hand and Arnold looked up. He nodded slowly "well… yeah. I do like her… but I just blew it" he flopped down and winced from the pain in his side.

"Take it easy! We don't want you ripping your stitches"

Arnold sighed "sorry Grandpa…"

"How did you blow it? Seems to me that she might like you too"

"I told her I fought last night for her because… well… she is my friend" he sighed.

"That's true too though, isn't it? Is she your friend?"

"Of course!" he looked down, "but… she's also the only girl to occupy my thoughts at the moment…"

"So you _do_ like her"

Arnold nodded, "she used to pick on me when we were younger… I mean she still calls me 'football head' and 'dope' but they've kinda turned into terms of endearment for me… I get a little depressed if I don't hear her call me that at least once during the day"

"You two definitely have some chemistry going for ya" Phil joked and coughed a bit, "anywho, I gotta get back to the house. Need to let Oscar and them know you're alright" he stood up and Arnold watched him leave. Oh how he wished he could go with him.

He was stuck in the hospital. "I'm such an idiot… what am I so afraid of?" _That she doesn't like you back…_ he sighed again and looked at the clock. Maybe, just maybe she would be back after school and he could apologize and tell her the truth.

He turned the TV on and flipped through the channels until he found something good to watch. He settled on a cartoon and laid back, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

The bell rang and Helga packed her things. She walked out of class and right into… "Jake? What are you doing here?"

"I got out of jail this afternoon… they put me on probation until my hearing." He winked, "where's your friend?" he asked.

"In the hospital, no thanks to you…" she tried to push past him and he pushed her against the wall, "where are you going? We still have a deal. And judging by Arnold being hospitalized, I won"

"You got knocked the fuck out before he passed out" Helga said and tried to push him off of her, "so that means _he_ won… and no, we don't have a deal" she glared at him as he held her hands with his and kissed her again "you forget love, the locket"

Her heart sank when she remembered the conversation in the hospital room. "Fine… I'll still go out with you" _after all, I don't even stand a chance with him_. She sighed and he let her walk passed him, "I'll pick you up tonight" he brushed his fingers through her hair as she walked away.

She nearly gagged, but kept her composure and left the building, heading straight home.

_"__Because you… you're my friend"_

Those words echoed through her mind and she tried to shake them off. She remembered how it felt, how the knot formed in her throat and she just couldn't contain it anymore. She broke down, she sat down on the curb and just cried her eyes out. She had never felt anything like this before. _Heartbreak?_ She asked herself as she wiped her eyes and then she reached into her shirt and her heart sank lower.

_Oh… yeah…_ Jake still had her locket. She wrapped her arms around her knees and closed her eyes. _Phoebe was right… I should just forget about him for good. Move on. Find somebody new._ She looked up at the sky _at least, Jake wants me… maybe he isn't so bad. Just annoying_. She let out another deep sigh _well… here we are, back to square one._

* * *

Chapter four. Don't worry, there is more drama and action to come :) Please let me know what you think!


	5. Emotions

And this chapter is the reason this fic is marked M for mature :p if you don't enjoy your childhood being adultified, I suggest you turn back now...

* * *

Chapter Five: Emotions

"Well, looks like you're pretty much healed" the doctor said as he checked Arnold's wounds, "I'd say it would be safe to send you home today. Just no more fighting okay?" Arnold nodded, "it's normally not like me to fight… but love can make you do funny things, you know what I mean?"

"I know. I've fought for my wife plenty of times when we were younger" He signed his release form and smiled "I'll send a nurse in to remove your IV… then you can head home" with that, the doctor left the room. Arnold sighed in relief _thank god… it's already been two days in here… I don't think I can take another_.

Gerald and Phoebe came in yesterday to scold him and see how he was doing, but mostly chew him out for what had happened Thursday night. He shook his head, remembering that they, along with his grandpa, Mr. Huynn, Harold, and of course Sid and Stinky were the only ones to come see him. Helga hadn't shown back up like he had hoped she would.

His heart sank a little but he was determined to tell her how he felt when he got back. His thoughts were interrupted when the nurse came in "Dr. Vaughn tells me that you're ready to get out of here" she said with a smile, "Let's just get that thing out of your arm first"

He nodded and lay back as she put some gloves on and took a cotton ball, pressing it so it held the IV in between it and his arm and pulled the IV out. She put a bandage over the little hole in the crook of his elbow and smiled "you're good to go"

"Yay…" he watched her leave and picked up the pile of clothes his grandpa had left him yesterday. He got dressed in his jeans and plaid button-up that _now_ fit him perfectly, instead of hanging over his knees like a dress. He slipped on his shoes and went to look at himself in the mirror. His hair looked like he hadn't washed it in days and he made a mental note to shower before even trying to talk to Helga. He called his grandpa, to let him know he was on his way home but there was no answer. He rolled his eyes and sighed. It looked as though he would be walking home… that was until Gerald walked through the doors "Hey. Looks like they're letting you free?"

"Yep…" he laughed, "about time too… I was starting to get sick of the sugar free jello and tasteless hospital food" they did their signature handshake and the two walked out to the lobby. He handed the receptionist his discharge papers and she smiled "have a good day!" she said in a sing-song voice.

The two teens walked out to Gerald's truck and climbed in. Arnold leaned back "so… have you heard anything from Helga? She never came back, after the first day I was in there"

Gerald looked at him as he started up the vehicle and seemed to be thinking of what to say. He had an almost pained expression on his face.

"What? Did something happen?"

"No, of course not… she's just… really mad at you" Gerald admitted and put the truck in reverse, pulling out of the parking lot. He then shifted into drive and started on his way to Sunset Arms.

"I kinda figured she would be…" he looked out the window, "I am such a coward" he sighed and watched the scenery go by.

The two sat in silence for the rest of the drive. Gerald pulled up to the boarding house and put the truck in park. He got out and waited for Arnold to do the same. They walked up the stoop and into the house.

"SURPRISE!"

Arnold nearly had a heart attack. Hanging just above the wall was a "Welcome Home!" sign and everyone assembled in the hallway. Phoebe, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Rhonda, Grandpa, Mr. Huynn, Mr. Kokoshka, Ernie and Suzie, the rest of his classmates, well… everyone was there except for Helga. He wasn't surprised, but his smile faded a bit as his heart sank. He walked passed everyone smiling sadly "thanks guys…" was all he said before he headed up the steps to his room.

Gerald looked at Phoebe who looked down. Everyone looked at the stairs where they heard the slam of a door and then started talking amongst themselves.

That night seemed to creep upon Hillwood a little faster than normal. Arnold sat in his room, throwing a ball against the wall and catching it when it came back. There was a knock on his door and Phil entered "you doing okay, Shortman?" he asked. Arnold didn't look at him but it became apparent that he had been avoiding everyone. He caught the ball one last time before looking at his grandpa.

"I'm okay grandpa…" he said almost trying to convince himself. The old man sat next to him on his bed and Arnold sat up, wiping remnants of tears from his face.

"It's about that girl huh?"

"You know me too well…" he smiled a bit, trying to cheer up, "I just… it's all my fault. Everyone was here _except_ her… I must have really made her mad"

"You should go talk to her? Maybe you will be able to clear things up a bit…"

Arnold nodded "you're right… I can't just sit here and mope when I can be apologizing right now. I'm not going to let this wait until I see her at school tomorrow." He stood up and smiled, "thanks grandpa, I'll let you know how it goes" he rushed out the door and down the steps.

"My little man is growing up…" Phil smiled and left the room, closing the door and going down the stairs. He took a seat in his armchair and looked at the picture he kept next to it "if only Pookie could see him now…"

Arnold ran down the street, he was nearly out of breath when he reached the block where Helga's house was and stopped when he saw her. His eyes widened as he watched the scene before him.

Helga pushed Jake with her shoulder as she laughed while eating an ice cream cone. He put his arm around her and she seemed to snuggle close. They stood by her door for a minute before he watched her kiss him. He turned and ran. He ran as fast as he could, before she could see him. The lump returned to his throat and he knew he was too late.

Helga rolled her eyes "okay, so I had fun… what can I say?"

"I'm glad you did. I hope for many more days like this" he grinned and she opened the door and walked in "goodnight Jake"

"Night, beautiful"

She closed the door behind her and shook her head "ugh… this was a very bad idea. I have to get that damn locket back. I'll just keep pretending and-"

"Who was that, Olga?"

"It's Helga… how many times do we have to go over this? And that was nobody, just a guy I know from school" She pushed passed Bob and headed to her room. She shut the door behind her and threw herself on the bed. She screamed into her pillow and felt the prickling of tears returning to her eyes. _This is horrible… I can't keep doing this. I have to get that locket back. When I do, I'll… _she stopped mid-thought _I can't tell him how I feel now… I know he doesn't feel the same. I really have to talk to Phoebe about this… but I'm so scared that she'll blab again_. She picked up her phone and text Phoebe "are you awake?"

Moments later, she heard the familiar tone and her phone buzzed. She checked the message "of course! It is only seven"

"I need to talk to you… can you come over?"

"Is it about Arnold?"

Helga thought for a moment, _I might as well tell her the truth_ "yeah" she sent the text back and sent it.

"Be there in a few!"

Helga smiled and wiped her eyes.

Moments later she heard the doorbell and then Bob called up "Helga! Your little Asian friend is here!"

She poked her head out of her room "I'm up here Pheebs…"

"Coming!" Phoebe rushed up the steps and into Helga's room. "Okay, now tell me your dilemma"

"I haven't told you anything about my latest plan… for a good reason"

Phoebe looked down as she closed Helga's bedroom door.

"But you're my best friend… and you're the only one I can really confide my secrets to." She sighed, "Everyone knows I'm dating Jake… Arnold is going to find out soon, he's probably going to be mad because he beat him up and got hurt for nothing… I have to convince Jake that I'm over him and get my locket back"

"He still hasn't given it back to you? I thought you were only supposed to have one date with him"

"That was what I thought too" Helga sighed, "I don't stand a chance with football head anymore anyway… he told me himself that he saw me as a friend."

Phoebe wanted to tell her, but she couldn't. She had already spilled too much that week "I see…" she said, hoping that Helga would go on.

"Maybe I deserve this… for the way I treated him for years…"

"NO!" Phoebe stood up, "Okay, I am seriously sick of you two playing this game. You like him! Even though he said he thought of you as a friend, you should still tell him, like you were planning on!" she sighed, "Helga, I hate to see you hurting like this. Get your confession off your chest. If he doesn't feel the same after that, then I'm sorry I made you do it. You will feel so much better if you just tell him already!"

"Wow… that… that wasn't like you at all. Aren't _you_ the one who told me to just forget about him?"

"Years ago, Helga. Yes, I'm timid. Yes, I'm a good secret keeper… for… the most part. But I also see more than you realize. You are hurting. Fix it."

Phoebe's words hit Helga hard. She thought for a moment "do you… do you honestly think I can?"

"No… I _know_ you can. What happened to the 'never say die' attitude you used to have. Now that you've grown up, you've lost your reasoning. You need to get yourself back to where you were. I miss that Helga. Sure I like the nice you, but… I miss the spunk you used to have" Phoebe pointed to the door, "go talk to him"

"I can't… visiting hours-"

"He's home… heck, he might even be on his way to talk to you as we speak!"

"Why would he…" _to apologize? _She tilted her head.

"Go… don't make me drag you down there"

"Okay… but… can you walk a little ways with me, I don't want to run into Jake on my way"

A fist hit the wall a few times. "AHH!" he cried out and looked at his bloodied knuckles. He had never been so angry in his life. What was wrong with him?

_Fuck my life…_ he thought sadly before sitting on the floor cross legged. He put his head in his hands and clenched his teeth. He stood up and wrapped his knuckles in gauze and then proceeded to punch his punching bag. He didn't hear his door open. He stood there shirtless, throwing punch after punch and then kick after kick. "HAH!" he yelled as he punched again, sweat glistening on his bare torso.

She stood in the doorway, watching him for a moment. She smiled, thinking to herself. She closed the door and it clicked loudly causing him to turn around. He glared daggers at her for a moment and then turned back around "what are _you_ doing here?"

She froze for a second and started toward him "I came to apologize… for… for the way I acted at the hospital and… not coming to see you"

He sighed and turned back around, his eyebrows furrowed. He looked at her. She was still in her night shirt and shorts. She was obviously not wearing a bra either, he could see her nipples poking out under the satin fabric. He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his head. "I guess it's sort of my fault" he said, a little bit snappy.

Her eyes moved over the cuts on his side and on his shoulder just beside his clavicle. She bit her lip as her eyes traveled across his chest down to his… _hold up… you don't need to be thinking like that right now!_ She looked at his face, noticing the anger, but also he looked hurt. "H-how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He said and walked toward her, "even though what I did was obviously for nothing" _why am I being so cold? Oh yeah… Jake…_

"Listen… I don't know why you're acting like this but-"

"Really? You haven't a clue?" he laughed sarcastically, "cut the crap, Helga… I _saw_ you two"

"Huh? What do you-?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean. You and Jake. Just a little while ago" he saw her eyes go wide and smirked, "like I said… I nearly died for nothing" he turned around and started to walk toward his closet to pull out a clean shirt.

"You… you saw that?" _Oh no… wait… _"Wait a minute… are you jealous? Because I thought you told me that you thought of me as a friend"

He stopped in his tracks "Jealous? Me? Never." He said, but his voice said otherwise. He felt the knot forming in his throat, "like… like you said. I think of you as a friend"

"I came to apologize! Why can't you just hear me out!?" she shrieked.

He turned around, tears filling his eyes. He tried to fight them, but one found its way down his cheek "because! Yes okay? I'm Jealous. I was jealous from the start!"

"Why?"

"Because Helga! Isn't it obvious!?" he walked up to her and she backed up, finding herself against the wall. He put his hands on either side of her head "I love you!"

Her eyes widened. _Did he just say…_ "Did you just say…" this reminded her of something that had happened eight years ago, only, their roles were reversed, "you _love_ me?"

_Did I? I did… can't take it back now… not that I want to_ "is it so hard to believe?"

"But you said that… that you… and me… and…"

"I _know_ what I said!" He tilted her chin up, "I don't care if you are with Jake or not… I _want _you. I'm prepared to fight for you all over again if I have to"

"I'm not..." she said, looking into his emerald eyes, "I just want my locket back" _oh my god… my heart is racing… _

"Good, then I won't feel bad for doing this…" with that, he pressed his lips against hers, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Helga's eyes went wide and she froze against him, trying to process what had just happened. He pulled away. He looked at her "I… sorry" he rubbed the back of his neck and turned his head _she doesn't feel the same…_

"Huh?" she smiled, "wait…" she grabbed his face, turning it to face her, "sorry… I kinda shut down there for a minute" she blushed, "can… can we try that again?"

His cheeks got hot and he leaned in, capturing her lips once more. This time, Helga threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She nipped at his lip and he kissed her more passionately. _Oh… my… god… he's actually kissing me!_

She moved her hands down his bare torso and to his sides, pulling him flush against her own body. He broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down her neck and on her clavicle. He pulled away for a moment and caught his breath "sorry… I…"

She leaned forward and nipped his neck. He let out a moan and bit his lip _this has to be a dream… just another one of my erotic fantasies…_ he heard her giggle and looked down _oh no…_

"Oops…" She said and ran her hands back up his chest. He looked her up and down and realized that his hands were up her shirt, resting on her abdomen. His heart felt like it were trying to escape his rib cage. "Helga…"

"Yeah?"

"We… should probably stop while we're ahead…" he kinda told himself more than her. He wanted nothing more than to just take her right then and there, but the gentleman side of him told him it was too soon.

Helga looked at him "it's not like we haven't known eachother our whole lives… and… I've loved you forever." She looked down, feeling her cheeks get hot, "I… I mean… if I were to… well… I'd rather it be to you… willingly, than to someone else… forcefully"

He looked at her, tilting his head "you mean… he wouldn't, would he?"

"He… already tried. I kicked him in the nads and went home…"

The anger returned "I'll kill him…"

"Don't… just stay here, with me…" she ran her hand through his hair and smiled sweetly. "Don't ruin the moment… I… I've kinda been dreaming of this for as long as I can remember"

_"__I like you, really, really like you… and I was wondering… do you like me too?"_

He looked at her for a moment, seeing her hair fall in her face a bit. His jaw dropped "wait a minute… were you… Cecile?"

Helga laughed for a minute "what? You're asking me that _now_? Jeez football head… you really _are_ dense…" she looked at him and smiled, "you were so oblivious…"

"Did I ruin the moment?" he asked, rubbing his neck again. He seemed to do that when he got nervous, but Helga thought it was kind of cute. She took his hand and put it on her chest "do you feel that?"

"Your heart?"

"Yeah… it only does that when I'm around you" she smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. She pulled away "hold that thought, I have to do something…" she pulled out her phone and sent a text "I don't care who knows. I don't want to do this anymore. Leave me alone" she pressed send and turned back to Arnold.

"What was that?"

"Just tying up a few loose ends… the leverage he had on me… well… it was my locket. It has a picture of you inside"

Arnold smiled "I see…" he pulled her close "now… how do I get that jackass off your mind… oh I know" he kissed her again, picking her up into his arms and carrying her to his bed. He laid her down and leaned over her, deepening the kiss.

Helga's hands somehow found their way to the waistline of his pants and her thumbs hooked into them. He pulled out of the kiss and looked at her, raising his eyebrow. She looked back at him, biting her lip slightly. He gulped and looked down at her form again. She looked so beautiful, the way her hair was strewn across his blankets. He realized he was in between her legs and then looked down at the bulge that had formed in his pants. _Go down_ he thought but of course, that wasn't going to do much. He looked at her again "are… are you sure?" he asked.

She looked to the wall and then back at him "I'm kinda scared… but I am sure I want you…" she pulled his neck down so she could recapture his lips again.

His hands found their way under her satin night shirt again and moved a bit higher than just her abdomen. He found her breast and squeezed lightly. She squeaked a bit as she kissed him deeper. She started to mess with the tie on his night pants and soon they were off, leaving him in just his boxers.

He tugged at her shirt and she sat up, allowing him to pull it over her head. He sat there and stared at her chest for a moment "wow…" was all he said before she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. "No… don't" he grabbed her arms and she allowed him to move them off her chest and bent down to kiss both of her breasts.

His hand played with the right one and his thumb circled over the top of the nipple. Helga arched her back. Arnold took the second nipple into his mouth and nibbled on it gently, receiving a soft moan from the blonde female. He pulled away and kissed her again. She tugged at his boxers and he pulled away "I'm going to ask again… are you_ sure_?"

She nodded.

He got up and walked to his door, locking it, and then returned to his position between her legs. He helped her remove her satin shorts and panties and bit his lip. She was completely smooth. He felt her tug his boxers down and kicked them off the bed.

There they were. Completely naked, shaking, and obviously nervous. He bent down kissing the inside of her thigh and then looking at her. Their eyes met and he moved closer, he felt the tip of his throbbing member touch her very moist entrance and shivered. He kissed her softly and pushed a little inside.

Helga winced and he started to pull away "no… it's okay. It's my first time so… it's going to hurt at first"

Arnold nodded "sorry…" he whispered and started to push back in slowly. He kissed her neck softly and then kissed down to her shoulders as he inched in until he was fully inside. He stopped and looked at her "tell me when you're okay…"

"Kay…" she smiled and pulled him down, recapturing his lips in a passionate kiss. She moved her hips, feeling a sharp pain and then, she moved her hips again and the pain started to subside. "Oh god…" she moaned and he took that as her telling him it was okay to move. He pulled out and pushed back in. She moaned again and arched her back. He bit his lip. It felt so good.

He captured her lips again in a heated kiss and they found a steady rhythm that seemed to fill them both with pleasure. "Mmm… oh Arnold…" she moaned.

"Helga…" he kissed down her neck again and found her breast, taking the nipple into his mouth again as he continued to pleasure her by rocking his hips back and forth. She moaned and bit her lip to keep from screaming as she felt her entire body get hot and start to tingle. She felt like she were going to explode and then "ah… ARNOLD!" she moaned loudly as she came.

Arnold couldn't hold back anymore, but he remembered he didn't have a condom on and pulled out "oh, Helga!" he cried and came on her stomach. He collapsed on her and they were both breathing heavily. He rolled over, pulling her on top of him "wow…" they both said in unison, and then laughed.

Helga looked at him "so that… that was what making love feels like…"

"Yeah…" Arnold held her close, "I think so… amazing…" he panted a bit and then kissed her again. She sat up and realized they were both covered in something quite sticky. He laughed "oops… we should probably clean that off…" she got off of him and he picked her up, he threw the blanket over both of them and peeked out his door to make sure the hallway was clear. He rushed across to the bathroom and closed the door.

They came out from under the blanket and he looked at her starting the shower.

Helga looked at him and felt something running down her leg. She looked down and rolled her eyes "oh yeah… I remember learning about that in sex-ed… you broke my hymen"

He breathed a sigh of relief, "I was hoping I didn't hurt you," he smiled and picked her up again taking her into the water.

She felt the warm water run through her hair and turned, rinsing off the mess on her stomach "eww…"

"S-sorry… I didn't want to do it inside…"

Helga nodded "Next time… we use a condom"

"N-next time?"

"Well yeah, you didn't think we were only going to do that once… did you?"

He blushed and shook his head "of course not… but… I hadn't thought we would do that tonight either…"

She splashed him and he grabbed her, pulling her toward him "I love you…" he said, sincerely.

She smiled "I love you too"

* * *

This is probably by far, my longest chapter yet. Well... There is my lemon... and don't worry. This fic is FAR from finished. I have a lot more planned out for it. Let me know what you think! I enjoy reading your reviews :)

-EMnEM23


	6. Truce

Chapter Six: Truce

He entered the building, he could feel all eyes on him but he just smiled and walked through the hall just as he always did. He didn't care that he was in the hospital for two days. He didn't care that he had gotten stabbed a few times. He didn't even care that he had caught Helga and Jake kissing only yesterday. He was walking on air.

"Good morning Arnold!" Rhonda said with a smile, "did you hear the news?"

He looked at her "yeah I did actually and no it's not true. She was only going out with him because he was blackmailing her"

Rhonda's jaw dropped "you actually knew what I was talking about? Wow, can you read minds?"

"No… it's just sort of what everyone is talking about. She _was_ dating him, and now she's with me… so get over it" he walked passed her and saw Helga talking to Jake. He froze.

"Give it back, now!"

"Nah, I think I'd rather tell the whole school about your little secret" Jake smirked, Helga clenched her fists "go ahead, I don't care. I already told you that. And I _already_ told Arnold so you can stop trying to get me to be yours… it-"

"It's never going to happen, Jake" Arnold rounded the corner and stopped by Helga, "she's mine so back off"

Jake glared at him "you are _so_ lucky I am on probation…" he hissed before shoving the locket into his arms and stomping off.

"What's with that guy? Can't he take a hint?"

"Obviously not…" Helga hugged him and looked up at him. He fastened the locket around her neck. "I feel whole now…" she said with a dreamy smile. He kissed her forehead and smiled back.

"I know the feeling…" he took her hand and they walked through the hall. Everyone seemed to gasp as they walked by and of course they started talking. He smirked "take it all in, it's true folks… I'm not being tricked into it"

Phoebe ran to them "yay! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Helga blushed.

"I knew it was going to happen eventually… the way you two used to fight and all" Gerald said taking his place beside his girlfriend. Arnold just laughed and then they turned and headed into class. He kissed Helga on the cheek and went to his own desk.

Helga smiled dreamily, but that soon faded when in walked the one person she did not want to see.

Jake walked in and winked at her as he sat at his desk. He looked back and ran his thumb across his throat at Arnold who just flipped him the bird. Mrs. Harrison walked into the room "settle down class… welcome back Mr. Shortman, I hope you are doing well" she said and Arnold just nodded. He took off his sweater and pulled out his notebook.

Helga turned her attention away from Jake the best she could and focused on taking notes. She let out a little sigh when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned "what do you want?"

"This isn't over, you know that right?" Jake smirked, "I don't think you understand who you're dealing with here"

"Can't you just take a hint and leave me alone?" She was starting to get really fed up with this guy. _Seriously? What's his issue?_

"You'll see… I'll get what I want, even if I have to use force"

She ignored him and wrote down the assignment for that day "read pages 146-152, do vocab and questionnaire" She took out her book and flipped to the assigned pages.

"Oh, I forgot to mention class. You _are_ able to work with a partner on this assignment."

Helga stood up and walked back to Arnold's desk "let's work together" she said. He smiled and pulled an extra chair to the front of his desk "of course, babe" she sat down and they started reading together.

Jake watched them _they don't know what the name Valkyrie stands for, or why I _always_ get what I want… they'll see… all I have to do is make _one_ phone call and Arnold is history_. He turned to his assignment, _probation or not… that guy's going down_.

The lunch bell rang just a bit later and Jake was the first to leave the class. He walked down the hallway and pulled out his phone "hey, Bobbie, my main man… I need you to do something for me…"

Helga put her books and stuff away in her backpack and helped Arnold clean off his desk "so… what are your plans for lunch?"

"Dunno… might go home. Wanna come?"

Helga smiled "you gonna cook?"

He just laughed and smirked "I might… or… I might just pick something up on the way. Grandpa lent me the car today." He put his arm around her shoulders. Helga leaned into him as they walked out of the classroom and toward the student parking lot. Jake walked up to them "hey man… I know I was outa line earlier, I wanted to make a truce. I'll leave you alone and stay as far as you want me away from you and your girl. Just… can we let bygones be bygones?"

Arnold had to think for a minute _who does this guy think he is?_ "A _truce_? With _you_?" Helga had said, bringing him out of his thoughts, "after the bullshit _you_ pulled?"

"Sure… just don't ever come near us again" Arnold said. Helga looked at him like he was nuts! "But-"

"Let's go, Helga" he pulled her with him. Saying nothing more to the guy. Helga followed him _what is he thinking? A truce with Jake? After everything he put _me_ through? After nearly killing him?_ She took his hand and pulled him to a stop "are you crazy? This _is_ Jake! The one who tried to kill you, the one who tried to _force_ me to love him"

Arnold turned toward her "I had to… if I didn't he would just keep bugging us. Besides, it is a hell of a lot better than dealing with his constant hitting on you."

"Arnold!"

"What? You know I'm right" he smiled and pulled her close, "I don't want anyone to stand between us anymore okay?"

Helga sighed, defeated "fine… it is a lot quieter not having him following me around all the time…" she touched the stitched up cut on his shoulder and he hugged her.

"I'm alright…" he assured her, "now we get to finally be alone"

"I thought we _were_ alone last night" she teased. He picked her up, bridal style and carried her to his grandpa's car, setting her inside. "I can walk, you know"

"Yeah, I know… but I'm hungry… and you talk too much" he winked as he closed the passenger door and walked around to the driver's side and got in.

Jake watched from around the corner as they drove off. A black car pulled up and he walked to it. "Yo Jake! I heard from a valuable source you wanted to talk to me" a big bulky man said as he rolled down the window. Jake smiled "good to see ya Marty, I hope the drive wasn't too much for ya?"

"Not at all, for my favorite nephew… now what did you need?"

"I got put on probation for fighting… I can't do anything, I need you to do something for me. Pops might not approve but you know we are the top of the food chain"

The big man seemed to play with his gold chain for a minute "get in… explain while we go get some pizza or somethin"

Jake climbed into the car and Marty rolled up the window.

Gerald walked out of the Pizza Palace when the black car rolled up. He saw Jake get out with a very snazzy dressed man. They were both laughing "so you catch my drift?" Jake asked finally, Gerald pretended not to listen as he walked passed them. "Yeah I get it boss…"

"But we gotta make it something they wouldn't expect, dig? He smirked, "it can't be right away… I want him to disappear, but I want it to be a little while from now. If it's right away, he'll suspect I did it. Well I did, but that's besides the point"

Marty looked at Gerald "I think that kid heard you"

"Relax, Marty… he don't know who I'm talking about" they walked into the building and Gerald got into his truck next to Phoebe, who had also heard everything Jake had said.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, and Gerald nodded, "I almost wish I hadn't… I should have known by his last name… Valkyrie… he's affiliated with the Black Mambas!" he rolled up the window, "that guy he was with was Marty the Crippler… I know that face anywhere"

Phoebe turned to him "what are we going to do? Do you think he was talking about Arnold?"

"He had to be… who else would he be talking about? But if we say something, we might be next! I don't know what to do here, I think the Crippler saw me"

Phoebe's eyes went wide "we have to give them a heads up to be extra careful…"

"If Jake hears us, we're toast!"

"Then text one of them!"

"I'll just tell him that I got the info from Fuzzy Slippers" Gerald pulled out his phone and dialed, "I'm gonna call him"

Arnold felt his phone buzzing as they pulled up to the boarding house "hey man, what's up?"

"Arnold, we have a big problem… something very big is about to go down. We don't know what or when but Fuzzy Slippers just text me and told me to watch out for the new family in town… the Valkyries"

Arnold thought for a minute "isn't that the new kid's last name? Why should we watch out for them"

"Two words bro… Black Mambas"

The phone nearly fell out of his hand "wait… you mean the gang that is directly affiliated with the Italian Mafia?"

"The one and the same… Fuzzy Slippers never lies. Be careful not to upset that kid. He might know some people who can hurt you… bad"

Arnold's eyes went wide "thanks for the heads up… tell your man Fuzzy Slippers thanks too… I'll keep my eye out for anything suspicious." He hung up and looked at Helga who's face had turned white.

"Did… did he just say the Black Mambas?"

Arnold nodded "but we made a truce so I shouldn't have anything to worry about, just… gotta act normal around him and avoid upsetting him."

* * *

Sorry... had to add a little twist to my bad boy Jake. What do you think? I may post his backstory on Deviantart if you're interested. .com

-EMnEM23


	7. It Begins

Chapter Seven: It Begins

Arnold sat up abruptly out of his nightmare, "AHH!" he was panting and covered with sweat. He remembered what he had seen and it made his blood boil.

_Flames licked at his feet as he ran through the neighborhood. He searched everywhere but could not find her. "Help!" he heard her cry and ran as fast as he could to where he heard her voice "Arnold help!" her cries were desperate. He heard a demonic laugh echo throughout the city and clenched his fists. He began pulling at the rubble that kept Helga and the rest of his friends trapped in the burning building "I'm coming, stay low to the ground and try not to inhale any of the smoke!" he cried._

_"__They're all dead Arnold… I'm the only one left… please hurry"_

_He continued to pull at the boards that covered the only exit and finally broke through just enough to slip into the house "are you hurt?" he asked when he finally made it to her. She stood up but immediately grabbed her leg "aah!" she screamed in pain and he picked her up. He started to carry her out when the exit he had just made collapsed. "SHIT!" he cried and they both fell to the ground. _

_They were trapped "Helga… I'm sorry… this is all my fault. If I had never provoked him, this would have never happened"_

_"__It's okay, babe… if we should die tonight… at least we're going to die together right?"_

_Arnold shook his head "it can't end that way… I have to get us out…" he started to pull at the rubble again, knowing, he had mere minutes before the entire structure started to collapse. His heart was racing. He heard a scream as a beam fell from the ceiling along with a pile of bricks, separating him and Helga "NO!" he cried and started to work at the pile of bricks "Helga!"_

_He heard coughing "I'm here… but I'm stuck… I can't move… it's so hot… I think… I think this is the end for me"_

_"__NO! I won't let that happen!" he looked up just before another truss fell from the room, hitting him in the head…_

He felt his head where a knot was forming and found that his father's journal had fallen off the shelf, hitting him in the head. _What kind of dream was that? So real…_ he kicked the blankets off of his legs and slid out of bed. His heart was still racing as he looked around the room. He walked to the ladder and climbed out onto the roof. The sun was just barely starting to peek over the horizon. He slid out of the skylight and took his usual spot laying down and staring at the sky.

The dream was so vivid that it scared him senseless just thinking about it. He rubbed his head once more and let out a sigh. He was just grateful it was only a dream. He closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep in the cool, early morning air.

Days had passed without even a threat from Jake's part. Arnold was beginning to feel a bit more at ease after waking up so abruptly that morning.

As he entered the high school building, he was immediately greeted by his girlfriend, Helga. "Are you okay?" she asked as he looked at her with almost no emotion at all before taking her into his arms.

"Just glad to see you after the night I had…" he admitted and kissed her softly, "how did you sleep?"

"I slept great" she smiled and messed with his hair, "I'm judging by the bags under your eyes that you didn't?"

"I had a nightmare that I died…" he said and she tilted her head, lacing her fingers between his, "I see… and how exactly did that happen"

Arnold took a deep breath and explained that a fire started in the school and spread throughout the neighborhood. He told her of all of them being trapped in the boarding house as it had caught fire. He was off dealing with Jake. He told her of his attempt to rescue them but ending up getting trapped inside as well, and then of the beam striking him in the head. "Needless to say… it was very vivid"

"You're thinking too much on it… it was only a dream. Jake hasn't said a word to us for almost a week. I think we're in the clear, for now" she nuzzled under his chin, "from what I can tell, anyway"

"I'm just relieved it was a dream… I don't know how I'd ever be able to cope if I lost you" he stroked her blonde hair and smiled taking in her sweet scent. She smiled and kissed his neck softly.

The day went by fast. Jake, as usual, didn't say a word to them all day. He simply went about his business as he planned his attack. _They don't suspect a thing. My truce was a perfect cover to give me time to plan this out._ He walked by them as he heard Arnold telling Gerald about his dream. He smirked _that's it! I'll cause a distraction, and when Arnold rushes to the scene to help everyone like he always does, I'll take action._ He continued walking and pulled out his cell phone "Yo, get me Marty… I have to discuss something with him"

Arnold took Helga's hand and started to walk her home. They were busy talking about plans for the prom and deciding what color scheme they should go with.

There was a very loud BANG, followed by the ground shaking beneath their feet. Arnold looked up and watched as smoke billowed into the sky in the direction of the supermarket. His eyes widened and he started to run in the direction, Helga following close at his heels "what do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure!" he called back over his shoulder and once they got close enough, they froze at what they saw. The supermarket was engulfed in flames and there was rubble everywhere. The place smelled like burning flesh and it was so bright that he couldn't see if anyone might still be alive "was it an explosion?"

"I… I dunno… but here comes the fire department so I think someone called them"

A red firetruck with "Hillwood Fire Dept." on the side pulled up and several firefighters jumped out and started to hook the truck up to the fire hydrant. Arnold watched as one ran up to them "any idea what happened?"

"N-no sir… we just ran over here to see what had happened" he looked around seeing everyone crowding the street, "like everyone else…"

Phil sat at home flipping through channels when Arnold walked through the door with Helga. He smiled at him but Arnold looked troubled "what's wrong Shortman?"

"Go upstairs… I gotta talk to my grandpa for a minute" he kissed her cheek and she watched him walk into the den. "Grandpa… you haven't seen the news yet have you?"

Phil shook his head and flipped to the local news station. _"… However, with due to lack of time there were no survivors… full story in a moment, stay tuned"_

"They said it was a gas leak…" Arnold said, "Helga and I were walking home from school when we heard a very loud BANG! Smoke rose into the air and we ran to see what had happened. There was an explosion at Hal's"

"Oh my…" Phil watched as the commercial changed back to channel 7 news.

_"__Welcome back to Channel 7 News, Hillwood" the anchor said as she straightened the papers on her desk. "Now as we understand, they identified the source of the explosion. It appears that something had chewed through one of the gas lines and of course with the kitchen, it caught fire and caused the terrible explosion that had happened at three fifteen this afternoon. There were no survivors, but a candle lit vigil is to be held tonight to honor the deceased"_ Phil turned off the television

"So many people…" Arnold said, his voice filled with remorse, "dead… they're all dead."

"It's amazing how fast your life can be over… women and children, old, young… it doesn't matter. Everyone can die… just like that" he clenched his fists. He couldn't help but think of the woman who tried to run passed the firefighters screaming _"My husband and son are in there!"_ tears started to fill his eyes and escape even though he didn't want them to.

"I was thinking of shopping for dinner earlier while you were at school…"

"I'm glad you didn't" Arnold threw his arms around the old man, hugging him tightly "I don't know what I would have done if you were inside when the explosion happened"

"We should go pay our respects… you go get your lady friend and meet me at the car okay?"

Arnold nodded and walked out, seeing Helga standing where he had left her. She looked at him "what a day, huh?"

"Y-yeah… c'mon… grandpa wants us to come with him to pay our respects to the people of the neighborhood that were lost…" He took her hand and they walked out to the old green vehicle. Arnold caught a glimpse of someone round the corner of the building but didn't see who. He shook his head, thinking maybe he was seeing things and helped Helga into the car, taking his place beside her.

Jake smirked at the tall man beside him "you know what to do… don't fail me"

The man looked down at him "sure boss…" he said before climbing the fire escape to the roof where he slipped into Arnold's room and silently into the attic where he placed a candle beside a few boxes and lit it. "I'll show that punk a candle lit vigil while my boss handles those friends of his" he snuck out and back into Arnold's room and through the skylight back to the roof. He climbed down the fire escape and smirked "as soon as that candle burns out, the place is going down…" he said to Jake who just laughed, "Perfect… let's hope that kid is inside when it does"

Arnold and Helga held their candles and prayed with everyone else as soft piano music played from the stereo that was set up. Everyone placed their candles in front of the former supermarket and then a moment of silence insued. They climbed back into the green car and headed back to the boarding house. They dropped Helga off first.

Arnold walked Helga to her door "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, football head…" she kissed him softly, "I love you"

"Love you too" he smiled watching her walk inside and close the door. He walked over to his grandpa's car and got back in. They drove home and both went to their respective rooms.

Arnold kicked off his shoes and threw his shirt in the hamper before flopping on his bed "what a day…" he said and yawned, closing his eyes.

Phil knocked on his door pulling him out of his thoughts. He sat up and walked to the door "what's wrong grandpa?"

"I forgot to tell you goodnight…"

Arnold smiled "goodnight grandpa…" he closed the door slowly and then crawled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I know you all already hate Jake, but you must REALLY HATE him by now… what's going to happen? I hate cliffhangers and I'm sure you all do too but… hey what kind of author would I be if I didn't put at least one in there :)

Don't forget to review!

-EMnEM23


	8. Dark Arnold

Chapter 8: Dark Arnold

Arnold awoke with a start, coughing, it was hard to breathe. He smelled smoke and rolled out of bed onto the floor. He breathed in the air under the smoke and could distinctly hear the shrill sound of the smoke alarms blaring loudly. He covered his nose and slid his shoes on before he rushed to the door and touched the knob "AHH!" he pulled his hand back. It was burning hot! He took a deep breath and then grabbed his shirt and opened his door. The smoke hit him like a wall and his eyes started to burn. _What the…?_ He fell to the floor and began to choke from the heavy black smoke.

He heard sirens but his consciousness was fading. He rolled down the steps and passed out.

Phil was already outside with everyone else who lived in the boarding house. He looked everyone over, realizing that Arnold was missing "where's Arnold?"

"I thought he was with you?"

"Sir, you can't go in there, SIR!" Phil pushed passed the firefighter and rushed into the house. His eyes burned and were watery from the smoke "ARNOLD!" he cried and then coughed and yelled his grandson's name again. Arnold was still unconscious. A man appeared beside Phil "I got him sir…" he said before scooping up the teen and a woman helped Phil out.

They had managed to get out of the burning building just as it started to collapse.

Helga pushed through the crowd and watched them lay a lifeless Arnold on the street "no, no… this isn't happening, it's not happening!" she rushed to him.

"Get back miss, he's still alive, but we have to get him breathing again!"

Helga was held back as she watched them strap an oxygen mask onto Arnold's face and pump oxygen into his lifeless body. Phil crawled toward him "stay with us…" he said, taking his grandson's hand, "stay with us, Arnold"

"His heart stopped!" one of the EMT's cried out, "get me the defibrillator stat!"

Helga's hand went to her mouth. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Okay…" he turned the machine on and let it warm up, "CLEAR!" he put them to Arnold's already bare chest causing his body to rise and then fall. He put his fingers to Arnolds neck, "no pulse… again!"

"CLEAR!"

"I got his pulse!"

Arnold's eyes started to flutter open and he started to breathe in the oxygen. Helga breathed a sigh of relief as they let her through to him. She knelt by his side "thank god!"

He reached for her and she took his hand. Phil smiled and closed his eyes. He sat up and then they led him to the back of the firetruck where he sat with an oxygen tank hooked up to the mask on his face.

Arnold smiled a bit "I… I'm okay…" he said weakly. Helga kissed his hand, "I was so scared…"

"I'm not that fragile…" he joked and then coughed. He tried to sit up and the EMT helped him. He pulled at the mask "you need to keep that on, sir"

He shook his head and pulled it off "I'm fine…" he said and stood up, "what happened? What started the fire?"

"It appears this did…" a firefighter held a mostly melted candle, "it was found in the attic. Arnold's eyebrows furrowed "but… who would leave a candle lit in the attic? We haven't been up there for months!" _Jake!_ He growled and stood up. He took off leaving everyone with a bewildered expression.

"Arnold!?" Helga cried but he was already lost in the sea of people. Jake appeared by her side "what happened here?" he asked. Helga looked at him "Fire… obviously" she said. He led her through the crowd "where's Arnold?"

"I don't know… he just… vanished"

"Let me take you to look for him then" he smiled sincerely and then led her to his car. They drove all over town before he stopped suddenly and got out. Helga followed him "what is it?"

"I thought I saw Arnold… he's this way!"

A pair of strong hands grabbed Helga's arms and tied them behind her back while Jake covered her mouth "you actually thought I'd help you look for him, didn't you?" He laughed hard and snapped his fingers "now all I have to do is spring the trap" he took Helga's phone and dialed Arnold's number.

"Helga… I'm sorry I ran off… I had to find-"

"Sorry football head, she's incapacitated at the moment" he held the phone out, as his associate pushed Helga to her knees and ran a knife across her arm causing her to scream. He put the phone to his ear.

Arnold clenched his teeth as he stopped "what do you want?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

"Meet me at the old brewery. We'll discuss my terms there… oh, and Arnold, I'd make it fast… she's a very pretty girl… and my associate thinks so too"

He held the phone out again.

"Don't touch me!"

There was a click as the other line cut off. Arnold made note of where he was currently and started to run as fast as he could toward the brewery which was across the river. He had to figure out how to get across without taking the bridge which would add another ten minutes considering from where he was at, the brewery was right across from and the bridge was another eight or so blocks down. He took a deep breath and dove into the cold water and started to swim as hard as he could against the current.

Jake smirked "now… there's the question of what to do with you my dear" he grinned, "I just want that freak dead…" he laughed, "do you know where my mother is from?"

Helga looked at him "I don't want to know…"

"San Lorenzo…" he laughed and cocked the gun he kept in his belt, "do you know why I really want him dead?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with me, does it?"

"Not at all dear… you're just my leverage" he laughed, "You see… his parents double-crossed my uncle on my mom's side many years ago. His father had a reputation… that included raping and killing my _real_ mother…" He growled, "When I found out that a 'Shortman' went to the school in this town… I decided to take advantage of it."

"So… you want revenge?"

"Smart girl… I like that." He laughed again, "his father was never found… so, I figured he was the closest I'd ever get to revenge… the Black Mamba's originate in the US but my family does not." He smirked. "Ah… right on time…" he turned around and laughed. He could see the anger apparent on the teen's face "you look horrible? Did you swim across!?" he laughed, "that's cute"

"Shut up" Arnold said in a dark tone full of malice. "Let her go" he stepped closer. Helga could see no emotion on his face but she knew he meant business.

"Bring him to me Marty"

A man walked up to Arnold and pulled his hands behind his back. He wriggled free and landed a roundhouse to the side of Marty the Crippler's head. He pulled the gun from his belt and walked toward Jake who pulled out his own gun.

BANG!

Helga closed her eyes. She heard something skid across the floor and then something hit the wall beside her. When she opened her eyes, she could see Arnold standing with Jake by the throat and a gun pointed straight to his head "I'm not going to ask you again… let. Her. Go!"

There was a bunch of clicking as his gang started aiming their guns at him.

"Go ahead, shoot me… either way, you end up dead" he laughed and Arnold cocked the gun, "don't think I won't" he said darkly.

Helga's jaw dropped. She couldn't help but think how fucking sexy he looked right then and there. He looked deadly.

"You shoot me, and they shoot you… is that what you want?"

"Three…"

"C'mon we had a truce!"

"This is what you call a truce!? Two… tell them to drop their weapons"

"Okay! At ease boys!"

There was a series of clicks as the weapons were dropped to the ground.

"Now… let her go"

"You heard him Bobbie… let the girl go"

Bobby untied Helga and she stood up backing away from him "Arnold… let's go… before we get ourselves killed"

Arnold looked at Jake one more time and pulled the gun away from his head and walked toward Helga "he's not worth it anyway…" he started walking when he heard scurrying and then the click of a gun being cocked. He turned around and aimed.

BANG!

* * *

Okay fine... So I'm adding on... The cliff hanger might have been too much for some people. So here you go...

An Extension to chapter 8

* * *

Chapter 8 Cont…

Time seemed to go in slow motion as Jake fell to the ground. The shot seemed to almost echo through the brewery. Helga couldn't believe what she had just seen! Arnold just shot him! He had no sign of any emotion aside from a sadistic smile that adorned his features. Helga blinked and he chuckled "gotta be quicker than that…" he felt a stinging sensation and looked down seeing the blood running down his own abdomen "sh-shit…"

"Arnold!" Helga watched him fall backward and caught him "Arnold, are you okay?"

"Just… just a flesh-wound… I'm… I'm fine" he closed his eyes and winced.

"Arnold stay with me… say something please?"

"S-so… something…" he smiled a very sarcastic smile and lay back on her lap. "Not what I meant… let me see your phone… you don't look good at all. "I'm fine… I… fine…" he passed out.

Helga pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the only number she could think of "please pick up…"

"Hello? Sunset Arms, this is Ernie speaking"

"Ernie! It's Helga, can I talk to Phil? It's kinda urgent!" She heard him yell _"Grandpa! Helga wants to talk to you!"_

"Hello? This is Phil" he said before coughing a bit.

"We need you to come get us… especially Arnold. He's been shot!"

"SHOT! But HOW!?"

"No time to explain, he got hit in his lower abdomen and he's bleeding… a lot!" Helga pulled her sweater off and pressed it to Arnold's wound trying to stop the bleeding the best she could, "I am putting pressure on it right now to keep him from bleeding out… please just hurry"

"Where are you!?"

"We're at the old brewery across the river…"

"I am on my way!" he hung up the receiver and grabbed his keys "Arnold's hurt, I'll be back after I take him to the hospital… again…"

"Stay with me baby… your grandpa is on his way…" she stroked his hair, "I'm here right now… just keep breathing" She watched his chest moving with his breathing but she knew that the pain must have caused him to pass out. Either that or lack of blood. _God, I don't know if you can hear me… but please… I know this may be selfish of me to ask… but… don't take him from me. _"I love him so much… please… don't take him away" she felt the tears streaming down her face and just allowed them to fall onto Arnold's face. She continued to stroke his hair "please…" she said in a whisper before pressing her head against Arnold's "I love you…" she said.

The screeching of tires moments later signified that Phil had arrived. She hoisted Arnold up, still keeping her hand on the sweat shirt. Phil saw her exiting the cargo area and ran to help her carry his grandson to the car. He set him in the backseat and Helga got inside with him. "You can explain later… also the reason there are a few bodies inside"

Helga nodded but was still just shocked. _Is Jake dead?_ She wondered. She _did_ see him fall like a ton of bricks, but it could also only be a small wound that didn't kill him. Besides. Marty was still alive. Once he regained consciousness wouldn't he bring Jake to the hospital as well? Unless Jake happened to be dead. Oh how Helga hoped that Arnold was going to be okay. _The echo must have been the other gun firing at the same time…_ she thought and stroked Arnold's hair. He winced but didn't wake up. "I got you babe…" she said.

Arnold's eyes fluttered open. He recognized the white tile of the ceiling and the slow steady beeping of the monitor to his left. He looked down seeing the IV in his hand and sighed. He suddenly remembered what happened and put his hand on his abdomen. He felt the bandages through his hospital gown and gulped _it really happened… I shot him…_ he frantically looked around the room and his eyes rested on the blonde female sitting in the chair by the window, sleeping. He smiled and slowly got out of bed. He pulled his drip with him as he approached her and knelt down next to her, putting his head in her lap. Almost instinctively, her hand went to his head to play with his hair. He smiled and closed his eyes. _As long as Helga's safe… nothing else matters_. He drifted off.

* * *

There you have it :) Please Review! I won't put the next chapter up until after a few more reviews that normal

-EMnEM23


	9. Truth or Fiction

Chapter Nine: Truth or Fiction

Helga opened her eyes, Arnold was still asleep on her lap and her hand was entangled in his golden locks. She smiled softly and shifted a bit. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking into her baby blues "hey…"

"Hey, back." She said and he stood up and stretched. She watched him walk to the hospital bed and lay back down, "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" he laughed, "like shit…"

"I'm just glad you're alive…" she walked over to him and hugged him, "I told the principal I wasn't going today" she said, "that way I can just stay with you all day. I can't just leave you in here like this, especially since we don't know exactly what happened to you-know-who"

Arnold took her hand in his "I'll be fine" he smiled, "hey, who knows… with the way my luck is going, I can get hit by a truck and survive with only a scratch" he laughed but Helga just looked at him. He cleared his throat "just trying to lighten the mood…"

"Don't joke like that… yeah you've been lucky _so_ far…" she sighed, "but your luck is bound to run out some time…" Helga squeezed his hand and bit her lip, "besides… I'm tired of seeing you in a hospital bed… or… lifeless…"

"I'm okay, babe… really, I am" he smiled, "I'll be out of here in no time at all… just like before"

"Just promise me… no more stunts like last night okay?"

Arnold nodded "I promise… unless… it's necessary to keep you safe, I won't pull something like last night again"

"Arnold… I don't want you pulling a stunt like that _ever_ again. I don't want to end up losing you after I finally got you…" she bit her lip to hold back the sob that threatened to escape her as a tear ran down her cheek.

Arnold wiped away the tear "okay, okay…" he smiled sincerely, "I promise Helga." He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly, "you're not gonna lose me, okay?"

"But… what if… what if Jake is really dead and his family seeks revenge? What if one day you aren't so careful and you end up dead in the street?"

"That day will never come… even if I actually managed to kill the cockroach…" he snickered at his nickname for Jake, "but there's something I don't quite understand…"

"What's that?"

"Why is Jake so hell-bent on killing me anyway? He said he was trying to kill me when he stabbed me multiple times in the street, and he was _obviously_ trying to kill me when he set my house on fire. I'm surprised the damn thing is still standing after that!"

"I… I can actually answer that…"

Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"He told me why, last night… when he was holding me captive…" Helga sighed. Arnold looked at her, waiting for her to go on. "You're not going to like this… but… he said he wanted revenge for what your dad did to his mom. He proceeded to tell me that his mom was raped and murdered right before his very eyes by a tall blonde haired man with green eyes… he said the name was Miles Shortman"

Arnold's eyes went wide "no… it can't be… my dad? But he… he couldn't have… could he?"

"I can't say… I never knew him"

They heard a door slam against a wall "where is he!?"

"Sir you can't go back there!"

"I need to see him now!"

"Restrain him!"

Arnold looked toward the open door and could see the shadow of what appeared to be the male nurses taking down a very tall man.

"What the…"

"Stay here… I'll go see what's going on" Helga stood up and walked out. A brunette woman walked up to one of the nurses "I'm sorry… but the teen in room 218 is our son. My husband is a little worried so it makes him very reckless. Can we go see him?"

Helga looked over the woman. She had bright blue eyes and long brown hair _Son?_ _Wait a minute… could she be...?_ She walked up to the woman "hi, I'm sorry I don't think we've met. I'm Arnold's girlfriend. You're his mom?"

"That's right, I'm Stella… and the one pinned to the ground is-"

"Miles?"

They both looked at her and Stella nodded, "We caught a flight yesterday around two am. We got to Sunset Arms a bit ago and Phil told us that Arnold was in the hospital and that he had been shot! Miles obviously freaked out more than he should have… but we came to see him"

Helga didn't know what to say "uh… stay here for a second…" she rushed back into Arnold's room and closed the door. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked, worried, "what is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… but… umm… I don't know exactly how to tell you this but…"

"But what!? What happened!?" Arnold started to freak out, fearing that his worst fears had come true and a member of Jake's family came to snuff him out for good.

"There's a woman… she… she claims to be…"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"She claims that she is Stella Shortman!"

Arnold's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He didn't know what to say. He was both angry and excited at the same time. _Mom?_

"And… Miles is with her…"

"My… my parents?" he finally asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"Should I… go get them?"

Arnold didn't know what to say. He just nodded and clenched his teeth to keep from crying.

Helga poked her head out the door "you can come in now…" she said to the woman who was trying to keep her husband calm.

Stella smiled and thanked her silently before she and Miles walked into the room.

Arnold just stared at them, his eyes darting from Stella's eyes to Miles' eyes and then to the floor. _This has to be a dream… after all these years, they decide to show up? What the hell?_ He didn't know whether to be angry at them for leaving, or happy that they were there. It made his head hurt.

"Arnold, sweetie…" Stella spoke. Arnold looked up into her eyes and all his doubt melted away, "m… mom?"

Stella smiled as Arnold threw his arms around her slender waist and cried. He had never felt so much emotions running through him at one time. For a moment he wondered if this was what women go through on a daily basis and then shook off the thought. He looked up at her "it… it's really you? I… I'm not…"

"It's not a dream sweetheart" Stella said, stroking his hair softly. Miles walked closer to him "hey there buddy…" he said softly. Arnold looked up at him, his eyes full of emotion. He hugged him as hard as he had his mother.

Helga smiled watching their embrace and then she sighed, wishing she had that from her parents. They only cared about three things. Money, alcohol, and Olga. But Stella and Miles, they came from far away to see their son. She felt the tears brimming her eyes and wiped them away. She would excuse them as tears of joy for Arnold, if he happened to ask.

"Dad… I know this is probably going to ruin the moment… and I'm really happy to see you guys… firstly, why didn't you come back sooner? And secondly… I have a question about the kid that shot me" Arnold said, his voice cracking a bit.

"We couldn't. We got taken into captivity…" Stella admitted, "I can't say who captured us… but… it wasn't good. Your father and I… we… did horrible things… not by choice. We'd rather not talk about it"

"We were forced to fight against a rival force and everyone who opposed our captors… I have done things I will never forget, but will always regret"

Arnold looked down, "so it is true then…"

"What?" Miles looked at him, "what's true?"

"The kid who shot me, his name was Jacob Valkyrie… his mother was a Brazilian woman who _he_ claimed that you… you…"

"I know what you're talking about… you… you don't have to remind me" Miles looked down, "Jacob… he must have been the little eight year old boy that my captor forced to watch as I…" he clenched his teeth, "I was forced to defile and take the life of that woman… I would have never done so by choice"

Stella cupped her hand over her mouth, she had no idea about that incident since she had been used for something else. "Miles… why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't stand to see that look on your face when I told you… so I didn't… it was my burden to bare." He looked down, "and now my past is coming to haunt me…"

"He sought revenge for his mom so he… tried to kill me"

"Oh, Arnold… I am so sorry I brought you into all of this." Miles pulled his son into embrace, "I truly am…"

"I… I didn't think you were capable of _that_ by choice… I was right about that… but they _forced_ you…" Arnold still couldn't wrap his mind around the facts. His head started to hurt and soon he blacked out and fell backward onto the hospital bed.

"Arnold!"

The nurse ran in "what happened? His heartrate just spiked exponentially!" She checked his vitals and breathed a sigh of relief "he's overexerted himself. I think it would be wise to leave him alone for the rest of the day"

Helga looked at him "are you _sure_ he's going to be okay?"

"Absolutely positive, miss" She smiled a sweet smile, "I will take good care of him for you, that is a promise"

The three left the room and Miles rubbed the back of his neck "you have to admit… that _is_ a lot to take in at once… imagine if _you_ told him _your_ story"

"Enough, Miles… I already have nightmares…" Stella looked over at Helga, "I'm sorry you had to hear all of that… I'm sorry, I forgot your name…"

"It's alright… and I never told you my name… I'm Helga" she extended her hand and Stella shook it.

"Would you like to come back to the house with us? I would sure like to get to know the beautiful girl that has captured my son's heart" She smiled softly and Helga nodded. _My chance to bond with Arnold's mom!_

Moments later the nurse returned to Arnold's room. She checked a few things on the monitor, happy that everything seemed to return to normal. She jotted it down on his chart before turning off the light and leaving. She shut the door before returning to her rounds.

* * *

Chapter 9 done. Tell me what you think :)

-EMnEM23


End file.
